All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE! Christmas fic! Pairings are SP, SK, AN, SZ, HD and MM. How will the couples cope with their first Xmas together? Please review! x
1. Mistletoe

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Chapter One: Mistletoe**

Yes, I know it's only just November but I've been planning this since August! This fic is based around my as yet unfinished fanfic 'Someone Like You' which is the sequel to 'Accidentally In Love', you don't need to have read either of these for this story to make sense but if something doesn't make sense it's probably explained in one of the two stories!  
Hope you like it, the pairings are as always **SP, SK, AN, SZ, HD and MM.**  
Please review! Luv, Vikki xXx

* * *

"Kiss me." Stuart Turner demanded, producing a spring of mistletoe from behind his back and waving it over Samantha Nixon's head. Sam artfully dodged out of his way, repulsed at the very thought of kissing him, and went over to her desk. As she reached her desk she saw that DC Zain Nadir, who's desk was close to hers, was laughing near hysterically.

"What?" Sam asked, taking off her long black winter coat and gloves.

"He doesn't give up on you, does he?" Zain replied, once he was able to stop laughing long enough to string a sentence together.

Sam sighed as she sat down and logged onto her computer.

"The fact that I've been happily married for the last six months seems to mean nothing to him at all!"

Zain shrugged. "He's so crazy about you that a small, 'insignificant' detail like that is probably something he can just ignore. Speaking of which, where is your delightful husband this morning?" Zain asked sarcastically.

"I actually don't know." Sam replied. "He said he had to go somewhere before work. He was quite suspicious actually." She thought out loud as her computer screen loaded up.

"Anything to get out of work hey?" Zain joked.

Sam looked straight at him, her mind going into overdrive, although she knew it shouldn't be. She loved Phil with all her heart and trusted him completely despite his less than perfect past.

Zain shook his head. "He's probably out trying to find a hitman to bump off Stuart for you, with it being the season of goodwill and all!" He laughed.

Sam thumped him on the arm. "I have no idea how Suzie puts up with you!"

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" DC Sim asked, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I was saying that I didn't know how you put up with him." Sam teased, looking at Suzie but pointing towards Zain.

"It's a struggle." Suzie replied with mock seriousness as she unwound her scarf from around her neck. "But you know, we cope!"

"Thanks." Zain replied. "I hope your husband gets here soon and then maybe you can bully him instead!"

"Aww!" Suzie laughed at his expression and ruffled his dark hair playfully.

Sam turned back to her computer, she was happy that they had found each other but it didn't stop her wondering where Phil had got to.

* * *

"Andrea, are you alright?" Kerry Young asked, putting her hand on her friend's arm. They were in the locker rooms just after the shift had finished. Kerry was on light duties now that she was pregnant and had decided to keep her baby.

Andrea Dunbar nodded. "Just tired." She smiled. "I've been doing so much overtime recently that I can't remember the last time I had eight hours sleep!" Kerry looked at Andrea sympathetically. It was hard for her and Neil in the run up to their seven month old son's first Christmas. Kerry wasn't finding things easy though. "Anyway, what about you? How's Smithy doing?"

"You know." Kerry shrugged. "He might not be home in time for Christmas."

Andrea hugged her friend tightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay." Kerry said. "Visiting hours are different at Christmas so I'll get to see more of him."

"You can come and stay with us if you like, so you won't have to be alone." Andrea offered.

Kerry was touched by this but she knew she couldn't accept.

"I couldn't do that. It's your first Christmas with Alex and Neil."

"Well, the offer is there if you need it." Andrea replied. "How's the little one doing?"

Kerry placed her hands on her stomach, she was just beginning to show now.

"She's doing okay." Kerry smiled.

"She?"

"I have an inkling!"

"I bet Smithy wanted a boy so he'd have someone to share his passion for West Ham with." Andrea joked.

Kerry just smiled in reply. She was so glad that she had decided to cancel her abortion but at the same time she was afraid of bringing up her baby on her own if something happened and Smithy didn't recover from the accident. Luckily Honey was already better and back at work but the odds weren't so positive for Dale. Andrea left the locker room and went to meet Neil, Kerry was just about to leave as well when Honey Harman came in.

"Kerry! Thank God!" Honey replied breathlessly. "I really need to talk to you." Her words tumbled out in a rush and Kerry found it hard to understand her.

"Okay." Kerry replied, going back over to her locker and taking a seat on the nearest wooden bench. "What's up?"

"Dan's asked me to spend Christmas and New Year with him."

"But that's great!" Kerry replied, thinking of her own Christmas which she was most likely going to spend alone.

"Wait until you hear the rest." Honey stopped her. "He's invited me to spend Christmas and New Year with his family; his parents, brothers, sisters and anyone else you can think of!"

Kerry let out a short laugh. "Oh Honey, that sounds so great. I mean, it shows that he loves you and wants to show you off to his family."

Honey grinned at her. "Thanks Kez, you are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for! I'm gonna go and find him now and tell him that I've made my decision!" She gave Kerry a quick hug before running out of the locker room. Kerry watched her go before getting up and heading to the hospital.

* * *

Mia Perry walked up to Mickey Webb's desk and put her hands on his shoulders from behind. She gently massaged his shoulder muscles and he turned to face her with a smile on his face, that was until he saw the look on Mia's face.

"Why the face?" Mickey asked, taking her hands in his.

"Stuart Turner should be banned from having possession of mistletoe." She grumbled. "He made me kiss him, eugh!"

Mickey laughed, kissing her himself and tucking a strand of her loose wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled back. "I wanted to know what you're doing for Christmas."

"I don't really know yet, but I'd like to spend it with you Mia."

Mia smiled. "Good, me too. But my Mum and Dad want me to go back home for Christmas lunch. They want you to come too but I understand if you don't want to and you think it's too much to soon."

Mickey ran his thumb over her cheek lovingly.

"I'd really like that." He smiled. "I'd love to spend Christmas with you and your family."

Mia grinned as she leant across to kiss him on the lips.

**Review s'il vous plait! **


	2. Lonely This Christmas?

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
****Chapter 2: Lonely This Christmas?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lornz for all her help brainstorming when I was really stuck for ideas! Thank you! Also thanks to Babybel, Bex, Ilovethebill, Emma, Strizzy, Kelly, Leanne, Beccy, Gabiace, Gemz, Stacey Ellen and Storm!  
Please review this chapter! Just to let you know this fic will be about 6 or 8 chapters long and will get more Christmassy soon!  
Lots of luv, Vikki xXx.**

* * *

Phil walked into CID even later than usual and that was really saying something, especially now that he and Sam were married. He brushed melting snowflakes from his winter coat as he sat down at desk. Phil swivelled around on his chair as he heard a familiar voice. 

"Nice of you to make an appearance this morning, DS Hunter." Sam smirked at her husband.

"Thank you very much, DS Hunter." Phil replied, they still hadn't become tired of the joke yet. Suzie and Zain raised their eyebrows at each other across the room but Sam and Phil were oblivious to anyone but themselves.

"So where did you get to?" Sam asked after Phil had given her a good morning kiss. The rest of CID were used to this routine now and barely noticed the public displays of affection between husband and wife.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just following a lead?" Phil asked, innocently. Or at least he pretended to be.

Sam had to laugh, she shook her head. "I know you so much better than that!"

"Okay." Phil said, looking over his shoulder and then back at Sam. "But whatever you do, don't let the DI see these." He said, adding another file to the already precarious stack on the end of Sam's desk.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, looking at him with eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't believe that she had doubted Phil.

He nodded. "We never really got a proper honeymoon and we've got some time off soon." He paused. "And I love you."

Sam smiled at him. "I love you too." She flicked through some of the brochures Phil had given her. "Some of these places are really expensive though." She said, looking up from a page showing a resort in the Bahamas. Her eyes met with his and she felt that electricity run through her, just like the time in the car park all those months ago when he had asked her how she felt about office relationships. So much had happened since then and she was so happy that she was still with him and married to him.

"You're worth every penny." He assured her. "Don't decide now but we need to book soon because everywhere gets really busy at Christmas."

Sam grinned. "Thank you so much Phil! I don't know what I did to deserve you honey!"

Phil looked down at his work. "Me neither." He said softly.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar went home to her flat and found Neil alseep on the sofa with their son Alex fast sleep in his arms. Andrea smiled when she saw them, the two people that she loved the most in the world. She stifled a yawn with her hand and went through to the small kitchen to begin cooking a meal for herself and Neil. Becoming parents and holding down demanding jobs had been difficult and a big change for Andrea and Neil but they thought that they were adjusting to their new lives pretty well. Things were getting a little more strained now that Christmas was coming up and Neil's divorce was in the process of being finalised. Andrea was looking forward to Alex's first Christmas though and she wanted everything to be perfect for him, as well as Neil. It would be the first Christmas that Andrea and Neil had spent together as last year he had had to divide his time between Philippa and Andrea. 

Neil came out to join Andrea in the kitchen just as she was adding dried pasta to the pan of water that was boiling rapidly.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing Andrea's lips softly and pulling her into an embrace. "I've missed you."

Andrea smiled. "I've missed you too." She said, resting her head against her cheek. "How's Alex been today?"

"He's been great." Neil grinned proudly. "I've just put him in his cot."

"I'm going to go and say hello to him. Are you okay to finish dinner?"

Neil nodded and kissed Andrea's forehead before letting her go and see their little boy. She pushed open the door to the spare room and stood over the cot. She smiled down at her son, she had never felt so proud in her life and could never be happier than when she was with Alex and Neil. Just watching Alex sleep let all of the stress and fatigue that the day had brought melt away if only for five minutes. Andrea stood there for a little longer, then bent over the cot and kissed Alex's cheek as he slept. Yawning again, Andrea slipped out of the room and turned off the light.

* * *

Kerry Young went straight from work to the hospital from the police station and made her way along the familiar corridors to the Victoria Ward and Smithy's bedside. She was so used to this journey through the corridor that quite often she found herself reaching Smithy's ward without knowing exactly how she got there. Tonight, she was relieved to see that Smithy was propped up by some pillows and he looked quite a bit better. 

"Hello honey." Kerry smiled, pulling a plastic chair up to his bedside and wincing as the metal legs scraped across the hard floor. Smithy smiled at her as she blushed but it was obvious that he was still experiencing a lot of pain.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Smithy asked, he worried about Kerry, knowing the stress of his condition, her pregnancy and the day to day life of being a copper in London, even if she was only on light duties now, wasn't good for her or for their baby. Smithy was so glad that they were having this baby but he was also scared that his child may never know his father. He hated to think like that and he knew he had to keep his spirits up but sometimes it was so hard.

"Me? It's you I'm worried about!" Kerry laughed, she put her hands on his. She was used to how cold it felt beneath her touch even when the hospital's central heating was belting out warmth.

"I'm doing okay Kerry, you shouldn't worry about me so much, it's not good for either of you." He let Kerry pick his up and place it over her slightly bloated stomach.

"What's good for you is what's important." Kerry said firmly. "I'm pregnant, not ill. It's you who is here in a hospital bed." She said, not with anger but trying to show him how important it was that he recovered although he already knew that well enough.

"I know but I'm allowed to worry about you, you're carrying my child." Smithy said, his voice close to breaking as he struggled to keep his mix of emotions in check.

Kerry smiled as she held his hand in an even stronger grip, they didn't need words, they both understood each other. Smithy used his free hand to stroke Kerry's cheek, he was going to fight for her; he was going to fight for all three of them.

* * *

Zain Nadir waited until Suzie had finished speaking on the phone until he approached her desk. She looked up and smiled at him as he walked up to her, he smiled too. Zain quickly re-rehearsed what he had been planning to say to Suzie all morning, he had everything organised five minutes ago but now he was facing her he became a nervous wreck. 

"Zain, are you alright?" Suzie asked, her smile turning to a look of concern.

He brought himself out of his daze and smiled again.

"I'm fine, sorry." He laughed nervously. "You know that everyone is talking about Christmas?"

Suzie nodded, playing with a pen that was on the table in front of her.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Zain asked.

Suzie shook her head this time. "My sister and her two kids are coming to stay for a few days between Christmas and New Year but apart from that it'll be me, a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine."

Zain smiled. "Well, would you like some company?"

Suzie laughed. "Are you not doing anything then?"

Zain shook his head, in truth he hadn't made any arrangements yet because he wanted to know what Suzie was doing first.

"Well if you want to come over for Christmas I'm cool with that." Suzie smiled, putting the pen down.

Zain smiled back. "If the DCI asks I've just gone out for an hour." He said before turning to pick up his jacket.

"And what if I ask?" She replied but he was already gone.

* * *

Honey Harman found Dan in the corridor after she had talked to Kerry in the locker room. She was pleased that she had run into Kerry, if not she didn't know what she'd been telling Dan right now. She was glad that Kerry had made her see sense. Honey guessed that she was right and Dan must really love her. 

"Hey babe." Dan said as Honey approached. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey Dan." She replied. "Can we talk?"

Dan looked slightly disappointed, he wondered if he had been too hasty in asking Honey to spend Christmas with him and his family. It was a big step for them to take and he knew that Honey wanted to take things slowly, Dan just hoped that he hadn't ruined things between them. They found an empty interview room and went inside.

"About what you asked me earlier..." Honey began but Dan cut in.

"I'm sorry Honey, I shouldn't have asked. It's probably not the right time."

Honey shook her head. "No, no it's not. I'd really like to take you up on your offer."

"Really?" Dan asked in surprise.

Honey threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, of course I want to be with you and your family for our first Christmas together!"

Dan grinned as he wrapped his arms around her too.


	3. Do They Know It's Christmas?

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
****Chapter 3: Do They Know It's Christmas?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:D I would've updated sooner but the site's been broken for soo long! I completely apologise for the last line...sick buckets are on offer lol! What can I say, I was in a good mood until the site wouldn't let me upload!  
Please review! Vikki xXx**

* * *

Kerry Young squeezed Smithy's hand for the last time, pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then his pale cheek before placing the plastic chair against the wall and leaving the ward. She turned to look back, her heart catching in her throat as she saw him, she wanted to cry but she knew this wasn't the right place. Kerry hated having to be the strong one all the time, her world was crumbling around her and she just wanted a shoulder to cry on. She stopped and waited, he gave her a smile and blew her a kiss, that was all she needed from him right now.

Kerry went outside and wrapped her coat tighter around her, tears slid down her cheeks. She missed Smithy so much but at least she had the baby. She protectively put her hands over her stomach and headed to her car. Kerry unlocked the door and got in, the moment she turned the key in the ignition the radio came on loudly playing Christmas songs. This brought tears to Kerry's eyes again. She wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas with Smithy, it would be there first Christmas together as a couple and she had wanted it to be special. Then there had been the car crash and it was a miracle that her boyfriend was as well as he was. It didn't make it any easier for Kerry, especially because she was pregnant. She drove back to her flat alone to another night in front of the TV with yet another microwave ready meal.

* * *

"My office, now!" DI Neil Manson shouted to where Sam and Phil were sitting together. He waved the holiday brochure at them and they sighed, getting up and following him to his office.

"Guv." They both groaned as they stood facing Neil, who had taken his seat behind his desk.

"What is this?" The DI demanded, waving the brochure at them. "And what exactly does it have to with your work or any of the cases that you are working on?" He asked, his crankiness coming entirely from his lack of sleep. Although Alex was good and usually slept through the night, last night he had kept waking them up. Andrea was convinced that Alex was coming down with a cold and that was the last thing that they needed.

"Sorry Guv..." Phil began, about to explain himself but Sam interrupted before he could finish.

"I'm sorry Guv, it's all my fault. Phil and I were just thinking about going away somewhere for Christmas, we never really had a proper Honeymoon and we wanted to make it special. In future we'll try and keep our personal life and our professional life separate. It won't happen again." Sam apologised.

Neil nodded. "It had better not." He said before letting them get back to work, he couldn't help wishing that it was him and Andrea who were going off for a Christmas in the Caribbean.

"Why did you do that?" Phil asked, when he and Sam got back to their desks.

Sam shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does actually." Phil replied. "I'm your husband, you should let me protect you."

Sam laughed. "I don't need protecting. And no offence, but I have a better track record with the DI than you do."

Phil sighed, he didn't want to fight about this. "None taken." He said, before giving her a smile and getting back to the case they were working on.

* * *

"You look exhausted." Honey said, walking out of the room with Kerry Young who she was paired with for the day. Kerry had been assigned to light duties now that she was pregnant but she wished she wasn't confined to the station all day. It meant that she had more time to think about Smithy and the baby. Today, she and Honey were interviewing a suspect in an burgulary and had paperwork to catch up on. Kerry was glad of the company but wished she could have been working with someone other than Honey. The two of them were really close friends but after the car crash it was hard to keep Kerry's feelings for Smithy out of the equation.

Andrea joined them, yawning loudly and covering her mouth.

"I think I'm missing out on all the action!" Honey joked.

Andrea yawned again. "I think you're the only one getting any action!"

Kerry sped up and walked faster down the corridor, Honey and Andrea looked at each other. They felt guilty, life was being hard enough of them but it was much worse for Kerry.

* * *

Suzie Sim woke up to the smell of hot coffee and cooking toast. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs. She found Zain in the kitchen, humming to himself as he put the breakfast things on a tray. He looked disappointed when he saw her and Suzie was confused.

"I was going to bring this up to you, breakfast in bed." Zain explained, going over to her and holding her close, kissing her side of her head.

"Aww, I didn't mean to ruin your surprise." Suzie apologised.

"You didn't ruining anything." Zain smiled, kissing her lips this time. Suzie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and then she pulled away suddenly.

"What can I smell?" She asked.

"Crap! No, I forgot all about the toast!" Zain said, rushing to the toaster and retrieving the rather over done, to put it mildly, toast.

Suzie laughed at him. "It doesn't matter, as long as you don't catch my flat on fire!"

Zain kissed her again, leaving the burnt toast to go cold.

Suzie broke away and shook her head so her hair fell over her shoulders.

"You know what? I don't feel that hungry anymore!"

Zain grinned and they went back to bed, minus the remains of their romantic breakfast.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar was having a pretty hellish day and Neil Manson's wasn't going much better. Their day had begun with an argument about who was going to take Alex to the childminder and things hadn't got much better from there onwards. Andrea was just about to reach breaking point when Gina Gold announced the details of this years annual Sun Hill Christmas Party in their afternoon briefing. Hopefully someone would be able to babysit Alex and they could have a really good night together. Andrea and Neil hadn't had a chance to spend any time together since Alex had been born and it was putting a strain on their relationship. Their hectic work lives and shifts didn't help either.

Gina asked for a show of hands to see how many people she could expect. Andrea raised her hand and looked around the room to see who else would be going. She was surprised to see that Kerry hadn't put her hand up, this seemed strange to Andrea as Kerry was never one to turn down a night out. Afterwards in the corridor Andrea asked her about.

"If Smithy's not going to be able to come then there's no point in me going." She explained sadly.

"It might do you good." Andrea reasoned.

"Maybe." Kerry sighed before walking off in the other direction.

* * *

"Have you had any thoughts about where you'd like to go for Christmas? We need to book before all the last minute deals go." Phil asked later that night as he and Sam lay in bed together.

Sam smiled across at him. "I don't mind, I've always fancied going somewhere hot for Christmas. Maybe the Caribbean or Australia or somewhere."

"Christmas on the beach." Phil mused out loud. "Sounds good."

Sam nodded. "Yeah it does." She moved closer so that Phil could put his arms around her. "But I don't mind as long as I'm with you."


	4. Let It Snow!

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
****Chaper 4: Let It Snow**

**Thanks to: Emma, Leanne, Vicki, Lorna, thebillfan, Gabiace and Ami for reviewing!  
I will update as soon as I can! Please, please review! Love u lots!  
Vikki xXx.**

* * *

"And now for the local weather." The local newsreader said as the camera panned to a grey haired man in a suit who was pointing to a map of London and the surrounding area.

Neil Manson draped his arm around Andrea's shoulders as they sat together on the sofa watching the evening news. They usually enjoyed every spare moment that they had to spend in each other's company but the large amounts of time that they were spending apart was putting a strain on their relationship.

"The snow will continue over the weekend until temperatures will rise during Monday or Tuesday. We'll be back with more later tonight."

Neil flicked the off switch on the television remote and looked at Andrea.

"Do you want to watch a DVD or something?" He asked.

Andrea shrugged half heartedly. She wasn't in the mood for anything much except a long, hot bath and an early night.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked, turning her face with his hand so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

Andrea pulled away from him a little but tried to smile.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Neil nodded, he was yawning now too.

"It's been a tough few months." He agreed. "But it's been worth it."

Andrea knew that he was right and she smiled more genuinely this time.

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't change anything." She let herself relax into Neil's arms. Neil kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. Andrea placed her arms around Neil neck and pressed her tired body against his. He encircled her waist with his hands and pressed soft kissed into her neck. Everything that had been tearing them apart and holding them back was forgotten.

* * *

Kerry Young was just sitting down with a hot cup of sweet tea in the Sun Hill canteen when her mobile phone rang. She cursed it, she just wanted to have her refs break in peace. Kerry looked at the display and saw an unfamiliar but local number, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Kerry Young?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Yes." Kerry said cautiously.

"Hello Kerry, this is Christine from St Hughes. We need to talk to you about Dale's health."

Kerry felt panic rising up inside of her, although her voice was professional she could sense the urgency in Christine's voice.

"I'll come right over." She said, leaving her tea forgotten as she hurried to the hospital.

* * *

Zain Nadir parked his car in one of the few spaces in the road outside the High Street shops in Canley. He slotted a pound into the machine and stuck the ticket to his car window. He pulled his coat and scarf more tightly around him as he walked through the cold snow and bitter wind to the jewellers shop. A bell jingled as he pushed open the wooden door and he stepped thankfully into the warm interior. He couldn't believe he was actually here and doing this. All his doubts came back again but when he thought about Suzie he smiled and they began to subside.

"Can I help you?" An elderly man, whom Zain knew to be the owner of the shop, asked him as he walked towards the counter.

Zain nodded. "I was wondering if I could see your display of rings."

"Any particular sort of rings?" He asked.

Zain nodded again and smiled this time. "Yes, engagement rings."

* * *

"Morning honey." Mickey said as his girlfriend came into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning." Mia smiled, going over to him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. They broke apart grinning. Mickey looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"I've gotta go or I'm gonna be so late." Mickey said, kissing Mia on the cheek. "Enjoy your day off! I'll see ya later darlin'."

Mia smiled, gave him one last kiss and let him go to work. After she had had a shower and got dressed, Mia came downstairs to hear the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mia, it's your Mum."

"Hi Mum." Mia replied, wondering what she could want they had only spoken the day before.

"Have you asked this boyfriend of yours over for Christmas, if we don't see him soon we might think he doesn't exist." Her mum, Mandy, laughed.

"Yes, I have asked Mickey and he said he'd love to come."

"Really?" Mandy asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes Mum really, so you can finally meet him." Mia tried to keep her voice bright but part of her was dreading this Christmas and she just hoped it would run smoothly.

* * *

Honey Harman was paired to work with Dan today which she pleased about in a way but at the same time she wanted to spend a bit of time away from him. They hadn't been dating long and Honey wasn't sure if she was ready to meet his whole family. Dan had been so happy when she had told him that she wanted to spend Christmas with him but now she was having serious second thoughts. Kerry's advice floated into Honey's head but it didn't stop her wondering if she had made the right decision.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked her as they patrolled the streets that morning. "You seem really quiet today."

Honey smiled lightly "I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Dan pressed lightly.

Honey shook her head. "It's nothing." She assured him but Dan worried that there was something Honey wasn't telling him.

* * *

Sam's phone beeped and vibrated loudly on the kitchen table, she was in the shower so Phil took in upstairs and put it on the bed for you. When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wrapped in a towel she picked up her phone and read the text message she had received. It was from Abi.

"Hi Mum, my plans 4 xmas jst fell thru. i cud come and stay with u if u and phil will hav me. tlk soon, luv you lots, Abi xx."

Sam instantly felt guilty, she and Phil were supposed to be going to the travel agents to book their honeymoon that afternoon and now Abi wanted to spend Christmas with them. Sam was totally stuck for what to do.

"Phil?" She called out.

Phil walked into the room. "What is it?" He asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "I got a text from Abi, she wants to spend Christmas with us."

"Oh." Phil's disappointment was obvious although he tried to hide it.

"I don't know what to do."

"She's your daughter, it's up to you." Phil replied, he knew Sam had to put her daughter first but he was her husband and that should count for something too.

"I want to go away with you Phil, but I can't leave my daughter alone at Christmas can I?"

Phil shrugged. "It's your decision." He turned to walk away and something inside Sam seemed to snap.

"How dare you be so selfish! If this was Maddison we'd have to cancel our holiday, don't hold the fact that I have a daughter against me Phil, it's not fair!"

Phil turned round to face her in surprise. For a moment he didn't know what to say and then he left the bedroom shutting the door sharply behind him.

**Soz for the rather anti-SP bit, review and I'll make it nicer next time! Dont you just love bribery! xxx**


	5. Holidays Are Coming

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Chapter 5: Holidays Are Coming**

**Here's chapter 5 for you!  
I was little bit disappointed with the lack of the reviews for the last two chapter (my bribery techniques clearly need improving!) I really need to know what you think of this story so I know when to finish and don't drag it on for too long.  
I really hope you like this chapter and please review!  
Vikki xXx.

* * *

**

Kerry Young walked onto the Victoria Ward and headed over to where Smithy's been had been the last time she had visited. She felt panic and fear building up inside of her when she saw that an elderly man was laying in the bed that Smithy had occupied the previous day. Kerry went to find a nurse, she wanted to know what was going on and what they had done with Smithy.

"I got a call about half an hour ago, about Dale Smith. Where is he? Is he okay?" Kerry's words tumbled out in a rush but the nurse managed to translate what she was saying into English.

"Yes, it was me who called you." The nurse replied and Kerry noticed that her name badge said Christine. "Dale has been moved back to the Intensive Care Unit because of the extent of his injuries."

"What?" Kerry demanded, her concern for Smithy turning into anger at the hospital. Why couldn't they have done more for him before now? "He's been in here for nearly three weeks and you didn't notice that there was something wrong with him?"

Christine, who was used to upset relations who were always more troublesome than patients, waited for Kerry to finish her outburst and get it out of her system. Then she spoke slowly and calmly as she explained everything to Kerry.

"Because of Dale's injuries it's taken until now to know the exact damage that the car crash caused him. There is a lot of internal bleeding an a possible haemorrage to the brain."

Kerry found that she was gripping onto the ward's reception desk with one hand so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. She tried breathing deeply to relax but she knew nothing was going to work, not until she knew that Smithy was going to be okay.

* * *

Sam tried to reply to Abi's text for the third time but she still couldn't get the wording quite right. She didn't want to upset the two people she loved and cared about the most in one day. Abi had been really understanding when Sam had told her about Phil's proposal and she had been supportive every step of the way even though she had known Phil in the days before he had changed for the better. She seemed to be genuinely pleased for them but Sam didn't know how well Abi would take the news if she told her that they had planned on going away together. Sighing with frustration, Sam put her mobile phone down and began to towel dry her damp hair. She clipped it up and dressed in a sleeveless top and jeans. She wondered where Phil had got to, she hated herself for what she had said to him and felt guilty for not apologising sooner.

"Phil?" Sam called out from their bedroom doorway. "Phil?"

When she got no reply, she went downstairs. His shoes were no longer by the front door and his keys had gone from the kitchen. Sam sighed again and sat down with her head in her hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated, especially when it came to the people she loved?

* * *

Phil turned the radio up loud as he drove out of their street and onto the main road. His anger slowly began to subside and he was left feeling guilty for how he had treated Sam. What she had was true and he would have reacted in the same way if this had been about Maddison but he had tried so hard to make the holiday into a surprise for Sam that he felt disappointed now.

Phil parked his car outside the Seven Bells Pub and went inside. At the bar he ordered a pint of beer and leant against the bar to drink it. A pretty, twenty-something girl with wavy brown hair wearing a short skirt and calf length boots walked in and Phil felt his eyes wander to her. He knew it was wrong and under normal circumstances he wouldn't think twice about looking at a girl like her, not now that he was married to Sam. The girl smiled at him, and after she had ordered her drink she came to stand next to him. Phil cursed himself for being so weak, this girl had to be ten years younger than him and he was supposed to be happily married. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him and Sam that had happened to him and Cindy. He had been given another chance at love and he knew how much he would hate himself if he through that away.

"Hi." She smiled flirtaciously.

"Hi." Phil replied, knocking back the rest of his beer. He knew he should stop there, put the glass down and drive back home to patch things up with Sam but temptation was an awful thing.

* * *

Zain Nadir walked back to his car, a small box wrapped up inside his jacket pocket and a satisfied smile on his face. Buying the ring had been the easy bit, actually proposing to Suzie would be a lot harder and he wasn't even sure if he had the nerve to go through with it yet. He loved her, that was for sure but were they both ready for a commitment like marriage? Then Zain thought of Sam and Phil Hunter and realised that if they were ready for marriage then he and Suzie definitely were.

He was really looking forward to spending Christmas with Suzie, days of eating good food, drinking fine wine and snuggling up on the sofa sounded perfect to him. Zain just had decide where and when to pop the question.

* * *

Suzie had the day off work and was tidying up the house. Zain had been there quite a few times but they usually went to his place because it was closer to the station and to the local pubs and clubs. He was due to come over for a few days yet but Suzie would be working up until then and she wanted her house to look it's best. She went into the bedroom and changed the flowery duvet cover for a plain one and picked up the clothes that was littered over every available surface. She had a good feeling about this Christmas and couldn't wait to spend it with Zain, hopefully it would be the first of many.

* * *

Andrea rocked Alex backwards and forwards in her arms, trying to get him to settle but he continued to cry. Andrea sighed as she rubbed her son's back, his endless crying wasn't helping her pounding headache in the slightest. Neil had left for work over an hour ago and Alex hadn't stopped crying since. The childminder was due to turn up at any minute and she wasn't anywhere near ready for work. Gina had told her to take things slowly, so had Neil, and she was beginning to wish that she had taken their advice but she wasn't going to give in either.

Finally Alex began to calm down a little and Andrea put him down in his cot. She quickly packed her clean uniform into a duffel bag and changed from her pyjamas into jeans and a hooded sports top. She didn't even have time to change before she left for work and by the looks of things she was going to be late anyway.

Alex had just gone back to sleep when the doorbell rang loudly signalling that the childminder was there. However, Andrea's relief was short lived as the doorbell woke Alex and he began to cry. How could she leave him like this? She let out a deep sigh and began comforting Alex all over again, at this rate she wasn't going to get to work before the shift started.

* * *

Honey felt guilty for ignoring Dan's calls the night before. She knew that she was being unreasonable but she was only trying to protect herself from being hurt in the same way she had been hurt by Will, Scott and even Steve. She knew that Dan was different but she was still unsure and spending Christmas with his family made their relationship seem more serious than Honey thought she was ready for.

When Dan walked up to her in the corridor just before their briefing, his concern for her was obvious.

"I've been trying to call you all night. Is everything okay Honey?" Dan asked.

Honey forced herself to lock eyes with him. "I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone." She said, it wasn't a lie.

Dan put his hand on her arm. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

Honey nodded and smiled briefly. "Yeah, you know I would."

"Good." Dan smiled, pulling Honey into a tight hug before Gina Gold walked around the corner.

How was she going to tell Dan that she was having serious second thoughts about Christmas?

* * *

Mickey came home from work and found Mia on the sofa watching television. She smiled and her eyes lit up when her boyfriend came into the room.

"Heya." She said, sitting up and motioning for Mickey to come and sit next to her.

Mickey sat down and kissed her softly. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Very strenous as you can see." Mia joked, leaning her head against Mickey's shoulder and relaxing into him. "How about yours?"

Mickey shrugged. "It was okay, better now though." He smiled.

Mia smiled too. "My mum rang earlier."

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to know if you were coming for Christmas or not."

"Did you tell her that I couldn't wait to meet all of your family?" Mickey asked.

Mia laughed. "Not exactly." Then she became serious. "If you don't want to come, you can back out, I won't be offended."

Mickey wrapped his arms around her. "There's nowhere else I'd want to spend Christmas!"


	6. Wonderful Christmas Time

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
****Chapter 6: Wonderful Christmas Time**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Would I be that mean! (I'm referring to SP of course!)  
Please review! Only 2 more chapters left to go! xXx

* * *

**

Phil raised his pint glass to his lips and sipped, all the while he was smiling and making eye contact with the girl. He put his glass back down onto the bar and was about to speak to her when his mobile phone beeped from his trouser pocket.

"Sorry." Phil said, looking up at her and then retrieving his phone. There was an unread text message. It was from Sam. Phil sighed as he opened the message.

"Hi Phil. Im so sorry about before. I love u. Please come home soon. Sam xxx."

Phil flipped his phone shut and instantly felt guilty. How could he have even thought about another woman when he has Sam? How many years had he spent doing everything he could to even get her to look at him? Now they were married and he couldn't be any happier, he couldn't keep running out on her whenever they had an argument. It wasn't fair on either of them, especially Sam. He quickly drained his glass and left the pub without even a backwards glance at the girl. On the way home he stopped at the nearest florists and bought Sam a bunch of roses, he was determined to make it up to her. He was ashamed of how he had behaved earlier, of course he understood if Sam wanted Abi to be with her at Christmas, it was only natural.

Sam was still pacing around the house when she heard Phil's car pull up in the driveway. The last hour had seemed like a lifetime and she hated fighting with Phil. They had always had their ups and downs whether it be as enemies, friends or eventually lovers but they always worked it out. She just hoped that they could get through this too. The fact that Phil had come home almost straight away was a good sign. Sam still hadn't decided what to do yet but she knew that she, Phil and Abi would have to come to a compromise somehow.

"Hey," Phil said gently, walking in through the front door, Sam walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Phil." She apologised.

Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held her tightly.

"No Sam, I'm sorry." He kissed her softly. "I'm really happy for Abi to spend Christmas with us, she could even come away with us. It's up to you Sam."

Sam rested her head against his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

Kerry awoke to see a nurse looking at her and it took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She moved her head and felt pain shoot through her neck, that was what she got for sleeping in a chair in a hospital waiting room. When she could finally open her eyes and focus her vision properly, Kerry saw that the nurse standing over her was Christine; Smithy's nurse. All at once fear, panic and suspence took over her body and she felt like throwing up even though she was getting passed the stage of morning sickness now.

"Dale?" Kerry asked weakly. "Is he okay?"

Christine beamed down at her. "He's doing just fine, he's not great but he's stable. He's going to be okay Kerry."

Kerry felt relief wash over her and she prayed that this wasn't a dream.

"Would you like to come and see him?" Christine asked and Kerry nodded enthusiasticially, and then wished she hadn't. Rubbing her sore neck, Kerry followed Christine to Smithy's bedside. He may have been a lot better than when she last saw him but to Kerry he actually looked worse. Maybe it was a good thing that she was a copper and not a nurse then. Although he was wired up to so many drips and machines, Smithy still grinned when he saw Kerry. It was obvious that he was still in some pain but it was worth it just to be able to see her.

Kerry took a seat beside his bed and took his hand in both of hers. She kissed his hand gently and held on tightly to it. She was ever going to let him go; not now, not ever.

* * *

"Ah, PC Dunbar." Inspector Gold said, rounding the corner just as Andrea came from the opposite direction.

"Ma'am." Andrea replied, staring sheepishly at the ground.

"The briefing is over already, and why aren't you in your uniform yet?" Gina asked.

Andrea looked up at her and it was only then that the Inspector noticed her pale complexion and the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"I couldn't get Alex to settle and then the babysitter was late and..." Andrea tailed off, noticing only now that she was close to tears. If she was honest she was completely exhausted and felt like a zombie. Maybe she was taking on too much.

Gina sighed, she knew it was unfair to be harsh on Andrea, she was trying her best.

"Just go and get dressed. Tony's waiting for you in the area car." She said, not unkindly.

"Thanks ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Andrea said, before hurrying to the locker rooms to get changed.

"Neil?" DCI Meadows asked, pushing the door of the Detective Inspector's office open when no one responded to his insistent knocking.

Neil broke out of his reverie and looked up at his superior.

"Sorry guv. I'm feeling a bit under the weather today." Neil apologised, aware that he was flushing bright red.

"Aren't we all?" Jack muttered. "PCs Stamp and Dunbar have brought in a suspect of attempted assault and it looks like he's the serial offender that DS Hunter...and Hunter." He said, still getting used to two of his sergeants being a married couple. "Were after but neither of them are in today so I thought that you and DC Perkins could work on it."

Neil nodded. "Certainly guv." He got up from behind his desk and went off in search of Terry. At least he could be working a case with Andrea today.

* * *

"You're being very unhelpful!" Mickey laughed as he tried to pack the clothes he needed to take to Mia's parent's house with him. Mia was re-folding everything that he had literally stuffed into the suitcase.

"Well if you did it properly in the first place." Mia laughed, throwing a pair of boxer shorts that only narrowly missed Mickey.

Mickey threw a pair of balled up socks at Mia, who ducked and put them in the suitcase with the rest of Mickey's clothes.

"I actually have a good feeling about this Christmas." Mia confessed.

"Me too." Mickey smiled. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a cuddle.

"And my insane family." Mia laughed into his shoulder.

"And your insame family! They can't be as bad as mine!" Mickey said.

* * *

Zain arrived at Suzie's house on the evening of the 23rd of December after work. He had given Suzie enough time to get home from work and he had been able to finish packing everything that he thought he would need for the next few days. The last thing he packed was the dark red velvet box that contained the engagement ring. Zain slipped the jewellery box into the side pocket of his holdall and hid it under his socks. He was still unsure whether or not he we going to go through with the proposal. He was going to see how things went and he definetely wanted to wait for the right moment.

"Hiya." Zain said when Suzie opened the front door. The top section of her long, dark hair was tied back and the rest fell loose, she was wearing jeans and a black v neck top. Zain wanted to propose to her right there and then but thought better of it. It might have been spontaneous but not particularly romantic.

"Hey." Suzie smiled, kissing his cheek and leading him through to the living room. Zain dumped his bag by the wall and went to sit on the sofa. "Mulled wine? Mince pie?" Suzie asked.

"Yes please." Zain grinned. "I might have to come here more often."

Suzie smiled and handed Zain a plate and a glass of wine, then she came and sat next to him.

Later that evening, Zain lead on the sofa with Suzie's head in his lap. Her gently stroke her hair as they watched a Christmas film. When it came to an end Zain opened his mouth to speak.

"Suzie?"

"Mhmm..." She murmured in reply.

"Uh...will you...uh...would you...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Zain tailed off.

"What is it?" Suzie asked gently.

"I love you." Zain blurted out instead.

Suzie smiled as she sat upright. "I love you too." She kissed him gently and then more passionately and suddenly she was glad that she had changed the bedding.

* * *

"What's that?" Honey asked when Dan handed her an envelope.

"Open it." Dan said, smiling at her.

Honey opened the envelope and took out the contents. It was her train ticket up to where Dan's family lived. She still hadn't summoned the courage to tell Dan that she didn't know if she wanted to come anymore.

"Oh right. Cool." She replied, turning to walk away from him.

Dan knew that something was up with her. "Honey, tell me what's wrong. If this is all too much too soon just say so."

Honey felt close to tears. "I'm just scared Dan. I really do love you and I want to be with you but I've not had a great history with guys. I don't want to get hurt again."

Dan pulled her into his arms. "I understand and I promise not to hurt you. I don't mind if you don't want to come home with me for Christmas, it's a big step."

Honey shook her head. "No it's okay Dan, I'm coming." She smiled.


	7. This Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Chapter 7: This Christmas**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who's reviewed anything I've written in the last year! It's appreciated!  
This is the last update before Xmas (unless I get struck by inspiration tonight!) but I will put up the last chapter sometime between Christmas and New Year.  
I hope you all have a great Christmas! Love u lots!  
Vikki xxx.

* * *

The next morning Mickey loaded both his and Mia's suitcases into the back of his car. Mia was still inside drying her hair so he locked the car and went inside. There was a carrier bag of presents for Mia's family in the back and Mickey knew that his own present from Mia was also in there too. It took all of his willpower not to have a look, his present was safely stowed away in his suitcase. He was looking forward to seeing Mia's face when he handed her the matching platinum earrings and necklace. Mickey just hoped she liked them.**

"You ready?" Mickey called.

"Just coming." He heard Mia reply as the hairdryer was turned off and she came down the stairs.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Let's go then."

Two and a half hours later they got out of the car outside Mia's parents house. Mickey had driven all the way there and Mia had been navigating. It had been a long time since she had brought a boyfriend home to meet her parents and she began to get nervous although she knew they'd love Mickey too.

They got of the car and stretched their legs. Mickey pulled the suitcases from the boot and Mia took the bag of present and rang the doorbell. Much hugging and kissing followed as Mickey was welcomed into the Perry household. Mia showed Mickey up to the room that they would be sharing, he placed the suitcases on the floor and smirked at Mia when he saw the two single beds. Mickey caught his look and his meaning and laughed.

"I'm sure we can do something about that." She whispered.

Mickey smiled and then followed Mia back downstairs where lunch was being served.

* * *

Honey Harman picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, wishing now that she had left out that extra pair of shoes. If she reached the station without doing herself a serious injury it would be a miracle.

"Let me carry that for you." Dan offered after giving Honey a long kiss.

"Aww that's okay, I'm alright." She said, trying not to wince in pain as she lifted the bag higher up her shoulder.

"No you're not! You might need another ticket for that thing!" Dan joked.

Honey laughed, handing her bag over to Dan. They boarded the train and took a seats opposite each other so that the table was between them. Dan put their luggage into the luggage racks and sat back down. He took Honey's hands across the table and smiled at her. He was so pleased that she had finally made up her mind about coming to stay with him and his family.

Honey smiled back at Dan, knowing now that she made the right decision. Dan was nothing like Scott or Will and she was no longer scared about getting into a serious relationship with him.

* * *

Phil woke up to hear Sam on the phone to someone, it didn't take him long to work out that it was Abi that his wife was talking to.

"So what do you want to do for Christmas?" Phil heard Sam ask. He wished he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Phil and I? Well, we were planning on going away somewhere but Phil very kindly said you could come too."

Phil waited for Sam to reply.

"A boyfriend?" She asked. "Oh okay, just a friend." Phil could imagine Sam rolling her eyes at this point. More silence followed them Sam said: "I don't want you to spend Christmas alone Abi, but if you're sure."

Sam came back into the room and saw that Phil was awake.

"Morning honey. Did I wake you?" Sam asked.

Phil shook his head and pulled Sam back into bed with him.

"I'm guessing that was Abi on the phone."

"Yeah, she's spending Christmas with a guy called Darren and his family. Apparently he's not her boyfriend but I'm not convinced." Sam laughed.

Phil put his arms around Sam. "You still wanna go away somewhere then?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. Aren't we too late to book?"

Phil smirked, turning around to root through his bedside drawer. He passed Sam an envelope.

She opened it, looking at him at the same time.

"Two tickets to Miami!" Sam kissed him passionately, taking him by surprise. "Oh my God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Phil grinned, pleased that Sam was happy.

* * *

Neil walked over to where Andrea and Tony were standing in custody with Terry close behind. He wasn't in favour of public displays of affection at work but when it came to Andrea he was up for bending the rules. She looked so tired and Neil wanted to send her home but he knew she wouldn't want him to do that.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Neil asked while Terry and Tony discussed the case.

Andrea nodded, her eyes still focusing on the other two officers, making it look like she was listening to what they were saying even if she wasn't. It was hard not to notice the dark rings beneath her eyes, the pale tone of her skin and the way she didn't look as smart as usual in her uniform. It was obvious that she'd rather be somewhere else than here but she was too stubborn to ask for more time off.

Andrea hated reacting to Neil so badly when he only tried to show that he cared about her. It wasn't as hard for him. His job may be demanding but he was in a senior position and didn't have to walk the streets dealing with lowlife and scum every day.

"Andrea?" She heard Tony's voice break through her reverie. "Andrea?"

"Whoa...steady." He said. Neil rushed forwards and caught Andrea as she fainted into his arms. All of the stress, the late nights and too much work was taking it's toll on her.

"I'll take her to the FME." Neil said, leaving Terry and Tony to get on with the case alone.

* * *

"Will Dale be able to come home for Christmas?" Kerry asked a nurse as she passed by Smithy's bed. Kerry tried to keep hope out of her voice but it would be so good to spend Christmas with the man she loved rather than being alone.

The nurse picked up Smithy's chart from the end of the bed and flicked through the sheets of paper for what seemed like an agonisingly long time to Kerry.

"We need to keep him in for a while longer but we might be able to let him come home just for Christmas Day." The nurse told her.

Smithy grinned. "That would be great." He said, make a grab for Kerry's hand and squeezing it tightly. She smiled back at him tears filling her eyes.

The next day the doctor confirmed that Smithy could be discharged to spend Christmas Day with Kerry but he needed to come back on Boxing Day as they wanted to make sure he was completely better. Kerry came to collect him during Visiting Hours on Christmas Eve and helped him out to her car. Both of them were so pleased that they were finally getting to spend their first Christmas together.

"I feel better already." Smithy smiled as Kerry started the car engine and drove them out of the hospital car park.

* * *

Zain climbed the ladder into Suzie's attic and searched for the right box. Finally he found the large cardboard box labelled 'Xmas decorations'. He passed it down to Suzie who had been supporting the bottom of the ladder for him. Zain climbed the rest of the way down the ladder before taking the box from Suzie and taking through to the living room where the bare Christmas tree was waiting. They found the box that contained the fairy lights for the tree and began untangling them, Suzie took one end and Zain took the other. Fifteen minutes later, after much laughing and swearing, they finally managed to get the lights onto the Christmas tree. They decorated the tree with baubals and tinsel and then collapsed onto the sofa.

"It looks pretty good." Suzie smiled. It felt good to be sharing Christmas traditions with someone else; someone who she loved and who loved her back.

Zain nodded, draping his arm around Suzie's shoulders.

"I think it's going to be a pretty good Christmas." He smiled.


	8. All I Want For Christmas

**_All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Chapter 8: All I Want For Christmas_**

**I managed to finish this fic so you can have the last chapter before Christmas! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it!  
Thanks to: Lauren, Bex, Ilovethebill, Lornz, Emma, Strizzy, Kelly, Leanne, Beccy, Gabiace, Gemz. Stacey Ellen, Storm, Abi, Jacqui, Vicki, thebillfan, Ami, Sacha and Laura for reviewing!!!  
Merry Christmas! luv, Vikki xx

* * *

**

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents **_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.**_

It felt so good to wake to find Smithy in bed beside her, it was worth more than any Christmas present he possibly could have given her. She smiled sleepily but happily at him and he put his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas." Kerry whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Smithy replied, grinning as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Kerry said, resting her head on his chest and pulling the covers up around them.

Smithy stroked her soft blonde hair. "I love you too." He paused. "I'm really sorry but I haven't bought you anything for Christmas."

Kerry laughed. "I think I can forgive you seeing as you've been in hospital for the past month!"

Smithy laughed too. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Kerry smirked. "I'll look forward to that. Your present is under the tree, I'll get it in a minute." She said, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of their bed. Her present to Smithy wasn't amazing but she hadn't had much time to shop either and she didn't want to jinx things. Twenty minutes later she went downstairs and made a cup of tea for them. She carried the mugs up the stairs on a tray and balanced Smithy's gift next to it. She passed Smithy his mug and his Christmas present.

"Thank you." He said, feeling the parcel wrapped in silver paper before opening it. Kerry slipped back into bed as he tore open the wrapping paper. Smithy grinned as a new West Ham mug and scarf fell out onto the bed.

"Thank you." He said again, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Kerry moved away from him, placing her hands on her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong babe?" He asked.

Kerry began to grin now she knew what was happening.

"It was the baby, the baby just kicked."

Smithy grinned back and placed his hand on Kerry's stomach so he could feel it too. The mug and scarf were put to one side, this was the Christmas present that they both really wanted.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking, way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day** _

**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
baby all I want for christmas is you, babe baby.**

Andrea came round and saw Neil looked at her with concern written all across his face. He held Alex in his arms and smiled as Andrea woke up.

"You had us all worried there." Neil said, offering her his free hand.

"Sorry." Andrea murmured. "Where am I?"

"The FME's room." Neil explained. "You fainted so I brought you here. Yvonne went to pick up Alex from home and brought him here."

"Oh okay."

"I think you should start taking things steady from now on." Neil told her. "You went back to work too soon. Gina's letting you have two weeks of for Christmas and she said you can take anymore time off that you need."

Andrea nodded. "Okay, thank you. Can I go home now?"

Neil smiled. "Yeah, if you're ready."

"Let's go home." Andre said, letting Neil help her up. Andrea took Alex from Neil's arms and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to have a nice relaxing Christmas, you are going to put your feet up and let me take care of everything." Neil told her. "We don't want you collapsing during Alex's first Christmas do we? I know Christmas is exciting but really fainting is a little extreme don't you think." He joked.

Andrea hit his arm gently and laughed. This was going to be a good Christmas, she would make sure of it.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click**  
_

Suzie and Zain woke up in bed together on Christmas morning.

"Happy Christmas babe." Zain whispered, snuggling deeper under the duvet and closer to Suzie.

"You too. Love you." Suzie replied, kissing Zain's lips softly.

"Love you too." He replied, rolling over on top of her. She'd only been awake five minutes and Suzie already had a very good feeling about the day.

They woke up again two hours later and decided they should get up. Suzie and Zain put their dressing gowns on and went downstairs. They had put out their presents for each other and from other people the night before. Suzie kept Zain's present under the tree out of sight while they opened the rest of their presents and Zain kept the small box in his pocket still waiting for the right moment.

"Aww thank you so much." Suzie said, opening the present from Zain. It was a box of her favourite chocolates. She was pleased with them but she felt a little disappointed that this was all he had given her.

Zain unwrapped his present from Suzie next and found a small box with a pair of engraved cufflinks and a bottle of his favourite aftershave.

"Thanks Suzie." He smiled, kissing her softly.

They had a table reserved for Christmas dinner at the pub down the road and they both went to get ready. Zain showered and changed into black trousers and a pink shirt, he decided to put on his new aftershave and his new cufflinks. Suzie showered too and put on a short black dress with thin straps and a plunging neck line. Zain smiled at her appreciatively.

"You look lovely." He compliment.

"Thanks." Suzie blushed. "So do you."

They ate roast turkey at the pub, washed down with plenty of red wine. While they waited for their pudding menus to arrive, Zain finally summonded the courage to do what he had wanted to do for days, weeks or possibly months. He stood up and pulled the jewellery box from his pocket.

"Zain...what are you...?" Suzie began.

Zain knelt down on one knee and opened the box.

"Suzie Sim, would you marry me?"

She looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"I love to marry you." She replied, her eyes filling with tears.

Zain slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and Suzie flung her arms around his neck. He knew he hadn't made a mistake now.

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...**  
_

"Hi Mum, Dad this is Honey, she's my girlfriend." Dan introduced when they finally arrived at his parents house. "Honey, this is my Mum and my Dad."

Honey smiled politely and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Dan's mother Lyndsey and shook hands with his dad John.

"Rachel and Lee are around somewhere." Lyndsey said, referring to Dan's older brother and little sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you." John told her and Honey smiled back.

"I'll show you to your room." Dan said, leading Honey upstairs to the room next to his. "Will this be okay for you?" He asked.

"It's lovely." Honey replied, giving him a quick kiss and hug before they went downstairs to meet the rest of the family. Honey knew that she had done the right thing in agreeing to spend Christmas with Dan and his family.

_**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me**_

After lunch on Christmas Day, Mia and Mickey excused themselves and went for a walk beside the river.

"So, you're still sane after two days with me family?" Mia asked jokingly.

"Don't put them down, they're really lovely." Mickey told her, slipping his around her waist. Mia relaxed into him.

"Nah, they're not too bad. They haven't started killing each other yet so we should be grateful for that." She laughed.

"Thank you for my presents by the way." Mia added a while later, as they stopped to sit on a bench.

Mickey smiled. "And yours too."

Mia rested her head against Mickey's shoulders. Christmas was even better having him here with her.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You**_

Sam and Phil spent their Christmas Eve in Heathrow Airport but at least they were together. Sam was flicking through a magazine while Phil was reading a thriller novel.

"The 14:50 to flight to Miami Dade Airport is now boarding."

Sam put her magazine away and Phil stuffed his book into his hand luggage bag and they walked to the departure gates hand in hand.

Eight hours later, Sam and Phil stepped off the plane into the heat of the Miami sunshine.

"Wow." Sam said, letting out a low whistle. "This place is amazing."

Phil was in awe too as they went to pick up the hire car. They drove to the hotel and unpacked before heading off to bed as the jet lag caught up. They next morning was surreal as they woke up to the sun coming in through the blinds, something that never happened on Christmas morning in England. Sam put her bikini on and Phil changed into his swimming trunks and they went out into the pool, sipping glasses of Bucks Fizz at the same time.

"Merry Christmas Sam." Phil said, relaxing into the lukewarm water.

"Merry Christmas Phil." She replied. "I'm sorry, I haven't got you a present yet but I thought I'd get you something over here."

Phil smiled. "I don't mind. All I want for Christmas is you." He laughed.

Sam laughed too, kissing him softly. "That's the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me, but the feeling is mutual!"

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is You!**_


End file.
